guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Chaw of Chaws
"And this would be the best of the best of the chaws! Indeed, it would be the chaw of chaws!" :—Soren's thoughts, ''The Rescue The Chaw of Chaws is a specialized team of owls led by Soren. The group was originally formed to rescue Ezylryb from the Pure Ones, but were also major participants in more famous exploits such as the Siege on the Great Tree, the Battle of The Beaks, the Battle of Fire and Ice, the Battle of Panqua Palace, the Battle of the Great Tree, and the War of the Ember. This chaw was unique, consisting of a variety of owls from different chaws, with each having extraordinary talents. History The Rescue The band discovered that Ezylryb had been captured by a secretive organization called the Pure Ones, so they set out, accompanied by Otulissa, a Spotted Owl who eavesdropped on them and insisted on joining. They discovered the Pure Ones' abandoned fortress, and further investigation revealed that the organization used small flecks of iron as weapons, which had the ability to disorient the gizzard and mind. Upon learning this, they destroyed the Devil's Triangle of flecks surrounding Ezylryb and freed him. However, a group of Pure Ones, led by their leader, Metal Beak, attacked the unaware Ga'Hoolian owls, who were joined by two other owls from the Great Tree, Martin and Ruby, wielding burning branches. Soren, upon learning that the leader of the Pure Ones was in fact his long-lost brother, Kludd, melted his metal mask, sending him fleeing in search of water. They returned to the Great Tree and were greeted with cheers and rejoicing. The Siege'' The chaw of chaws was sent undercover to the canyons of St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls to discover if Pure Ones were infiltrating the organization, which had the largest supply of flecks in the owl world. After confirming that St. Aegolius had been infiltrated, Otulissa fed their leaders misinformation regarding flecks. Soon after, they made their escape. Soren was badly injured, and he was only saved by the actions of the flying snake Slynella, whose venom had the ability to cure as well as kill. As they journeyed homeward, they discovered the existence of a vast Pure One army, ready to lay siege on the Great Tree. All attempts for a truce failed, and the siege on the Great Tree began. After the northeastern section of the tree was heavily attacked by the Pure Ones, Soren conceived a plan to burrow through the Great Tree and trap the Pure Ones in a pincer movement. The plan worked, and the Pure Ones retreated upon the arrival of Slynella. Unfortunately, Strix Struma was killed by Nyra, Kludd's evil mate. In the later books, Coryn becomes an honorary member of the Chaw of Chaws, after he became the king of the tree, along with Otulissa, after she is wounded by the Striga's followers to aid in saving Bell, one of Soren and Pelli's daughters. The members of the Chaw of Chaw's all were members of the Parliament and while The Band was exiled from the Great Tree, they met with the other parliament members in the roots. Led by Martin, Eglantine, and Ruby to discuss the state of Coryn and The Striga. Members *Soren (Leader, deceased) *Pellimore *Coryn (Honorary, deceased) *Digger *Gylfie *Martin *Otulissa *Ruby *Twilight *Eglantine Trivia * In the German edition of the books, the Chaw of Chaws is called the "Brigade der Besten", or "Brigade of the Best". Category:Groups Category:Guardians